bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Justine Bowen
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 25 Hometown: Santa Monica, CA Occupation: Surfing Instructor 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Casual, Sporty and Relaxed. I am such a zen person. What is your personnal claim to fame ? I guess I'm very proud to have my own surfing school. I'm a surfing instructor and I work for myself. That's really an achievement. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? People will love my personality. I have a kind of natural charisma, an aura, that draws people to me. I'm not congratulating myself, that's just who I am... I think that will help me along the way and hopefully a few competion here and there will also help me getting to the end. What would be your ideal ally? I'm not really a girls' girl... I am more of a tomboy so I guess I would fit perfectly in an all-guy alliance. I will be there to calm the egos down... Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I am not looking for anything but the game in itself. If I find something well,... We'll see ! It's just not a prority. Any last words ? You'll probably judge me from the small bits I've given you there but you'll see, I really am an enjoyable person and I will make your summer such a nice trip. See you on the other side... Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Justine was a powerful player in her season as she made it to the last day of the game. She can be remembered for her numerous competition wins as well as her powerful showmance with Shane who was also a huge competition threat. She started the game in a group of "popular young kids" and was immediately integrated in a majority 9-person alliance founded by Lilly on the first week. When she began to find the leader a bit too annoying and strategically dangerous for a=her side of the house, she convinced Shane to target her, causing fractures in the alliance. They remained on a powerful winning strike when they both won a HOH Comp during the fourth week of the game. Justine who had been controlling the game for a few weeks began to grow wary of Perri, one of her allies from the Peanuts' Squad and she decided to go after her during her HOH. She failed to get her evicted and Perri became her "nemesis". She jumped ship and from that point both women were gunning for each other. She waited unbtil Week 10 before eventually getting rid of her, however, Perri's number 1 ally wanted to get revenge and when he won HOH on Week 11, he set his target on the showmance of Shane and Justine. He manages to get competition threat Shane out the front door. Meanwhile, Justine who felt her game was endangered built a bond with Eddie, a member of the "opposite side" of the house and won the Final 4 HOH guaranteeing herself a spot at the Finale. She eliminated Mirco who she had been allied to since the beginning, mainly because he was also building a bond with the "Ennemy", namely Sami. Knowing she could only count on herself, she did her best in the 3-part HOH Comp of the Finale but failed to win the last part. She was voted out by Sami who feared she would be too much of a jury threat because of the number of jurors from Justine's alliance. As the last member of the jury, she bitterly voted for Eddie to win. Justine can be remembered as one of the main protagonists of her season, being a power player and Competition beast. She formed a "two-headed monster" with Shane. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants